


Woke Up Dreaming

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to open you wide and take you, and you want that, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Dreaming

John studied the clock on Rodney's bedside table. It seemed to be going _backwards_ , if that was possible. Time certainly wasn't passing normally, anyway. There was no way that he'd only been sitting here for fifteen minutes, waiting for Rodney. He wondered if that what was taking Rodney so long - if he was working on the mystery of the slowed time, and forgotten that John was waiting for him.

As the clock _finally_ clicked over to twenty-three hundred hours, John stood up. He couldn't just sit here and wait for whatever was causing this to come and get him. He was going to go down to the lab and find out what the _hell_ was going on. That was the moment when the door finally opened, and Rodney came hurrying into the room. "Sorry. Sorry," he said, rushing in. "Marinelli decided that today was a good day to fuck around with shit he didn't recognize. I just barely kept the damn thing from exploding."

He thought about asking if that was what caused the clocks to slow down, but then he had an arm full of horny Rodney, and he decided not to worry about it. Rodney's hands were in his hair, tangling and pulling John's face down so that he could kiss him. John willingly opened his mouth, letting Rodney's tongue slide in and take possession, moaning out his submission.

They kissed like that for long moments. John lost himself in the taste and feel of Rodney in his arms, only coming back to himself when he realized that he was humping Rodney's leg like a dog. He pulled back a little, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Rodney said. He ran the back of his hand down John's face, keeping him from turning away. "Why don't you get undressed now?"

"Right. Naked is good." He grabbed his t-shirt and hauled it off over his head, aware that it would make his already crazy hair stand up even more. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots and kick them off. Standing once more, he shoved off his pants and stepped out of the wad of fabric.

Rodney had been busy while he'd stripped. The ropes that were usually kept discretely tucked away were pulled out, and a towel laid down on the center of the bed. John swallowed hard, looking at it. He must have given it all away on his face, because suddenly Rodney was right _there_ , in his space. "We don't have to, John. We could just have sex, or fool around, or hey, play chess so I can kick your ass."

The babble made John relax. This had Rodney as nervous as John was. "As if. You never beat me at chess. And I want this." He did. He wanted as much of Rodney as he could get, as deep and as often and as hard as possible.

"Are you sure?" Rodney shook his head. "Of course you're sure. You're always sure. Go lie down on the bed."

"Do you want me - "

"On your belly," he said, but when John went to lie down, Rodney was right there, getting in the way. He started to glare, only to realize that Rodney was trying to tuck a pillow under his hips, raising his ass. He swallowed and let Rodney move him as he wanted.

John finally got situated, and Rodney started to move around the bed, tying John's wrists to the corner of the bed. Other ropes were secured to his ankles, and then a third set that passed under the bed were tied to his thighs, pulling them wide and tight. John couldn't move up or down or side-to-side, and with that knowledge came a certain amount of freedom. As Rodney tied him down, he got harder and harder - the ropes _always_ did that to him.

As Rodney started to strip off his own clothes, he tried to relax into the bed, taking deep breaths. He was safe here. He'd asked for this. Rodney wouldn't do anything he didn't want. He could always safeword -

Rodney's hand landed on his ass with a resounding _smack_. "Stop thinking," Rodney said.

John chuckled hoarsely. "Aren't you usually telling me that I don't think enough?" he asked.

"Yes, that's true." Rodney slapped him again. "Maybe it would be better to say 'Stop panicking.'"

If Rodney said anything else, John missed it, because Rodney was spanking him in earnest. He tried to push back into them, but Rodney had him too well tied, and he couldn't move. With a groan, he finally just let go, letting his muscles go lax.

The spanking tapered off and stopped, and John could hear the amusement in Rodney's voice when he said, "Much better." Rodney's hands rubbed the sting in his ass away. His thumbs traced down over his crack lightly, and John moaned.

"More?" he pleaded.

"We'll get there," Rodney said, the bed dipping as he shifted, pulling John's cheeks wider. And then Rodney was quiet because he was licking a slow, tortuous path down John's ass with his tongue.

He whimpered as Rodney pushed inside his ass with his tongue. "Fuck," he said softly. Pleasure washed through him as Rodney slowly tongue-fucked him, nipping at the edges of his hole. When he finally pulled back, John's cock was dripping wet and he was mewling with pleasure. "Don't stop," he begged.

Instead of going back to licking him, Rodney pushed a finger in slow and steady, making John gasp. "We've a long way to go before you get to come," he said. "I'm going to open you wide and take you, and you want that, don't you?"

"Yes. God, yes," John said, rubbing his face against the pillow. "I want all of you."

"You're going to get as much of me as you can take." There was the sound of lube being opened. Rodney pulled his finger out, and then came back with two, wonderfully slippery and thick. John groaned in pleasure at the stretch.

Rodney's fingers slid over his prostate, and John moaned again as all his nerves lit up, going _ding, ding, ding_. It was so good, and it was only going to get better.

A third finger slipped in, and John was so relaxed by the extended finger fuck that it went in without any pain at all, just pleasure washing through John and making his limbs all heavy. He could come from this, if Rodney would give him just a little bit of stimulation to his cock.

But it was stimulation that Rodney wasn't giving him. "Please," John said quietly.

"I know, John," Rodney said just as quietly. "I know what you think you want, and I know what you really want. Like I said already, it's going to be a while before you come." Rodney gave him one forceful thrust inside, and then pulled back. "We're going to try four now, okay? You think you're ready?"

John didn't answer. He wasn't sure whether he was or not, but Rodney seemed to take silence as assent.

At first it wasn't much thicker than three fingers had been, but Rodney didn't have to go very deep for John to feel the increased stretch. He couldn't stop the small sound that escaped.

Rodney didn't pull out, which is what John had been afraid he'd do. Instead, he stayed right there, his fingers moving only millimeters in either direction, his other hand rubbing soothingly on John's back. "It's okay, John. I won't go any faster than you can take me."

Gradually, the tight muscle loosened, letting Rodney slowly slip deeper. "That's it," Rodney said. "You're doing so well."

John whimpered. It _burned_ , but the pleasure was there too. When Rodney pushed a little deeper, he could feel the bumps of Rodney's knuckles, and he had to ask. "How much have I got to go?"

"You've got most of my hand," Rodney said, sounding awed. "Just need to add my thumb and you'll have it all."

"Do it," John demanded.

"No. Not yet," said Rodney. John could feel Rodney spreading his fingers, stretching him even wider, and he groaned as pleasure washed through and over him. Slowly, Rodney started rocking his hand, pushing in a few millimeters and then pulling back again. John wanted to rock with him, but tied as he was, he couldn't. All he could do was let Rodney hear the way that he was reveling in the feeling of fullness, of being _owned_ in a way no one else had done.

On the next pull back, Rodney's hand slid out, and John couldn't stop the sound of dismay. "Shh," Rodney hushed him. "More lube, okay?" and now that John was listening he could hear the soft squelch of the tube as Rodney squirted more on his fingers. They were cold with the slick when Rodney lined them back up with John's hole.

It took John a second to realize that he was taking more. He panted through the stretch, trying not to whimper, but it _burned_. Rodney stroked over his back, but he was implacable, pushing in deeper. John was actually certain that Rodney wasn't going to be able to push in any more and just as he started to say his safeword, Rodney's hand slid all the way in. "Beautiful, John," he said, holding still.

John wiped his forehead off on the pillowcase. He felt the fullest he'd ever been, pleasure and pain all twisted up together. "Rod - Rodney?" he said.

"Yeah, John, you've taken it all. Just adjust a little before I start to move."

Not caring that Rodney couldn't see his face; John nodded and focused on his breathing, because if he thought about the fact that Rodney had his hand up his ass, John was going to be completely overwhelmed.

That worked right up until Rodney started to move, fucking John's hole slowly and steadily with his whole hand. When he combined movement with twisting it, pressing his knuckles into John's prostate, John broke. "Please, please, please, Rodney. I need to come. Need to come so bad."

"I'm sure," Rodney said, sounding a little breathless himself. "Can you come from this?"

John would have said no, but Rodney twisted his hand again. Pleasure poured through John. "Do that," he said. "Do that a few more times, and I'll come."

"What, this?" Rodney said, turning his hand. "I want to feel it. Want to see you squeeze my wrist, and shoot all over the bed." His hand continued to move. "Come on, John. Give it up already."

This time, he pushed his knuckles into John's prostate forcefully, almost violently, and the orgasm that had been hovering just out of reach grabbed hold of John and shook him. He bucked up and back, crying out with no thought of keeping the volume down. He was just vaguely thankful that he wasn't actually screaming.

When he was down to the occasional aftershock, Rodney said, "I'm going to pull out now, okay?" John couldn't say anything, but he managed to nod his head, even though it felt like it weighed about nine hundred pounds.

He whimpered softly as Rodney pulled his hand out, his hole sore and tender. Within seconds, he heard the slick sounds of Rodney's hand on his own cock, stroking fast. He wished he wasn't still tied up, because he would have really liked to watch Rodney get himself off, but as hot fluid landed on his ass and back, he realized that this was hot too.

The bed dipped and swayed as Rodney slipped off, and then he started to untie John, ankles first, followed by thighs, and then finally his wrists. As soon as he was released, John struggled to turn onto his back, knocking the pillow that had been tucked his hips off onto the floor.

Holding up one arm took the last of his strength, but it was worth it for the look of affection in Rodney's eyes, and the way that he curled next to John, resting his head on John's shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Why are you thanking me?" John whispered back. "I should be thanking you. That was _awesome_."

Rodney laughed softly. "It _was_ pretty cool."

John started to say something else, but he was interrupted by a yawn. He could hear the smile in Rodney's voice when he said, "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it later."

"Thank you," John said, sincerely grateful, closing his eyes and letting himself drift.

He was almost asleep when Rodney said, "I meant it, you know. You're beautiful."

Before John could answer, he slipped under and slept.


End file.
